


More Hawaii Five-O Podfic Covers

by mific



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Digital Art, Domestic, F/M, M/M, Podfic Cover Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-06 01:01:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6731434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mific/pseuds/mific
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another round-up of a few of these covers for Librarychick_94's podfics.</p>
            </blockquote>





	More Hawaii Five-O Podfic Covers

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Smooth [Podfic]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4463543) by [librarychick_94](https://archiveofourown.org/users/librarychick_94/pseuds/librarychick_94). 
  * Inspired by [Kahu a Alaka’i (including timestamps 1-5) [Podfic]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4591605) by [librarychick_94](https://archiveofourown.org/users/librarychick_94/pseuds/librarychick_94). 
  * Inspired by [Navigating Domesticity [Podfic]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6761461) by [librarychick_94](https://archiveofourown.org/users/librarychick_94/pseuds/librarychick_94). 
  * Inspired by [Wild Honey [Podfic]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6845029) by [librarychick_94](https://archiveofourown.org/users/librarychick_94/pseuds/librarychick_94). 



> In these, the pairings are all Steve/Danny, although in Wild Honey, due to always-a-girl genderbending, Danny is Danni. As ever, I had fun with the genderbending, even though Danny's got a tricky face for that.

click through for the full-sized artwork behind each cover

 

[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/mific/18732189/765490/765490_original.jpg)        [](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/mific/18732189/765278/765278_original.jpg) [](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/mific/18732189/622640/622640_original.jpg)

 [](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/mific/18732189/632979/632979_original.jpg)        [](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/mific/18732189/635207/635207_original.jpg) [](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/mific/18732189/622640/622640_original.jpg)


End file.
